Dark Wings
by Evelyn Lucia
Summary: AU. The Weasleys go on vacation to Egypt to visit Bill, but they never expected to see their missing saviour, nor did they expect him to be like this. YGO crossover
1. Chapter 1

Dark Wings

Summary: AU. The Weasleys go on vacation to Egypt to visit Bill, but they never expected to see their missing saviour, nor did they expect him to be like this. YGO crossover

Warning: Slash, Dark Harry

Chapter 1

It was a hot day in Cairo Egypt, and a tall red-haired man stood, with sun-kissed skin, absently playing with the earing in his left ear. About a minute later, a group of people looking very similar to the tall man, appeared, with a dozen, or so, small trunks with them. There was an older man, and woman, along with 5 younger males, and a young girl. They all had red hair, and freckles

"You made it." The man smiled at them. The older woman ran over to him, and enveloped him in a tight, motherly, hug.

"Of cause, Bill. We did have a bit of a problem getting everyone ready, but we go here." She said, casting an annoyed look at two of the younger males who looked identical to each other. The two gave a sheepish smile, and then began poking each other, wide, child-like grins on their faces.

"Fred, George, try not to misbehave this time." The woman, one Molly Weasley, scolded her two sons. The other boys rolled their eyes at the twin's antics. Bill smiled warmly, as he had missed being around his family, even though he usually acted like the older brother than didn't want his younger siblings around.

"Shall we get out of this sun now?" He asked with amusement, loudly so everyone could hear over the twin's friendly bantering. The twins looked at him sheepishly, and restrained themselves from continuing.

"Of cause. Show the way, oh brother of mine." The twins said together, causing Bill to chuckle at their antics. Oh how he missed his family. After gathering their luggage, the family headed off into the heart of Cairo, toward the inn that they would be staying in for the next few weeks.

After they placed their luggage in their respective rooms, they headed off into the market-place talking to each other about what they were planning on doing during their stay there. Their conversations were interrupted when a loud shout came from nearby.

"Get back here Ishtar!" Confused, the Weasleys looked around the path they were walking down, and saw, to their surprise, a young dark haired teen of similar age to their youngest boy, Ron, running down the pathway with a maniacle smile on his face. He turned his head and called out in response

"You'll have to catch me 'Kura." He said, with glee in his voice. Several seconds later, a teen of similar age ran pass them, his hair pure white was scruffy, with parts of the hair curved like horns. The large family watched in shock as the white-haired teen pounced on the dark haired teen, who then fell to the ground with a cry of triumph.

"Ha, I have you now." He declared victoriously. The other teen grinned slyly, before flipping them over. He moved to his feet while the other teen was still surprised at the action, and moved away.

"You were saying?" He asked smugly. The white-haired teen rolled over onto his stomach, giving the other teen a grin that didn't bode well for him.

"We'll see about that." He said, before pushing himself up, and moved to launch himself at the other. The two had wide grins on their faces, indicating that this sort of thing happened a lot. Just as he would have collided with him, the other stepped to the side, and stuck his foot out, causing him to trip over, and land face-first into the sand.

"You were saying?" The black haired teen asked in amusement. The other teen raised his head off the ground, and gave him a dark look, which caused him to burst into hysterical laughter, much to the other's annoyance. The dark teen's laughter slowed to chuckles, before they finished altogether.

"Aww, never mind 'kura, maybe next time." He taunted playfully, before reaching up to brush back some hair from his forehead, showing the large family a very familiar lightning bolt shaped scar. The white haired teen got up, brushed off the sand from his clothes dignifully, before, once again, launching himself at the other. They both grinned, and then they ran off, chasing each other down the sandy road. The Weasleys gaped in the direction they went, unable to believe that the one the entire wizarding world were frantically searching for, had been right in front of them. they made to follow the pair, but a voice from behind them, stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." They turned around, and saw a tall, black haired, Egyptian woman walking toward them, dressed in a traditional egyptian garb. The family blinked in confusion, before giving her an obviously fake innocent smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" The woman gave them an unimpressed look.

"I know what you're planning, and I would suggest against doing it." The warning in her voice made them sweat a little.

"And why would that be?" the elder asked, placing himself infront of his wife and children. the woman gave him a dark look

"Because, that's my brother you are planning on taking away." They all stared at her in disbelief. How could this woman claim such a thing? Could it be, that this woman was the one who had taken him away from his true family?

"And you are?" Bill Weasley asked, not quite rudely, but not friendly either. The woman gave him a glance, meeting his hostile stare with her own calm one.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar, and I know who you all are." She spoke in a matter-of-fact way, like one would speak about the weather.

"How do you know that?" Bill demanded, defensively. Ishizu smiled in a mysterious way.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that." She said, not looking at all sorry. The Weasley patriarck went to say something unsavory, when they were intertupted.

"Are you bothering the tourists again Sister?" A soft, amused, voice asked. They turned to see the young black haired teen, that the family of wizards and witches knew was Harry Potter, coming toward them. His companion followed him, looking amused as well. Ishizu looked confused for a second, before a look of hidden affection formed on her face.

"Brother, I thought you had left." The dark teen merely raised an eyebrow at her

"Really sister, I thought you knew that bothering the tourists was mine and Malik's job." His white haired companion nudged him, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Of cause, and it's 'Kura's job as well." The other teen looked more content now, and had a smug look on his face. The Weasleys looked a bit unsettled at the statement, but Ishizu just looked exasperated at his antics.

"Why don't you find Malik, and I'll meet you back home." He looked as though he wanted to say something, but one look into his sister's eyes told him it would be best that he were not there. So, he reluctantly left, dragging his reluctant companion with him.

"Now, as I said before, trying anything would not be very wise. There are things at work here, that would be best left alone, unless you want to encure the wrath of the gods." Ishuzu said, with a serious expression on her face, sending slight shivvers down the Weasley's backs.

"He belongs in England, where he should have been from the start." The youngest member of the Weasley family said with a glare, causing her brothers to shush her, as Ishuzu glared in her direction.

"Who are you to decide what Fate brings us? He came to us from the gods themselves, and has helped our family in many ways, more ways than you could possibly imagine. Attempting to take him away would be a very bad idea, as you will not only encure my wrath, and our brother's wrath, but also the wrath of a being whose power you cannot even imagine. Plus, the people that have befriended him, all powerful in their own right, would be very unhappy if you took him away. Let this be a warning to you, for you will not like the reprecussions of what you're planning." With that said, Ishizu turned, and walked in the same direction as her brother had gone, leaving the confused, and slightly fearful, Weasleys behind.

They shared glances at each other, and knew what they had to do. They had to get Harry Potter away from Egypt, and back to England. Even if they had to envoke the wrath of the gods to do so.

* * *

The Headmaster's office of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was strange. That was the only word to explain all the unusual objects, the talking portraits, and the rather strange looking bird that was currently perched on a stand next to the desk. The Headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore, sat at the large desk, a letter in his hand, and a grim, yet excited, look on his face. The letter was from the Weasleys, who had just began a vacation in Egypt before the school year started back up.

According to the letter, they came across the one person they had spent years trying to find, their 'savior', and boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. The only problem, is that it seemed he has been taken in by a very.. unusual seeming family. They expressed concern over his well-being, and his mental health. So, Dumbledore thought up a plan to get the boy into England, and attending Hogwarts, preferably willingly, but he'd force him to come if it came to that.

Once the plan was to his satisfaction, he quickly wrote a letter to the Weasleys, confident that they would do as he said, and sent it with Fawkes, not wanting to risk using an owl to send such an important letter. He leaned back into the chair, content to wait for word on his plan. If he could see into the future, he would realise the reprecussions of his actions. He would have realised that this Harry Potter was no one's pawn, and that he would make sure that everyone would know it.

* * *

For the next few days, Ishizu felt an uneasiness bubble inside her. After she confronted that strange family, she received a premonition of sorts, that something bad was going to happen, and soon. She didn't want to bring it up with her brothers, as they have been through too much already, and haven't had enough time to recover. The memory of what Malik had done in those months almost a year ago still send shivers down her spine, as he had been dangerously close to utterly destroying the world.

Then was the issue with Bakura.

Almost 2 months ago, the spirits that enhabitated the Sennen Items were given bodies of their own. Young Ryou, the posessor of the Sennen Ring, had been more than happy when the Tomb Robber had his own body. Although the 5000 year old spirit has changed a lot, in terms of his attitude and actions, Ryou still felt uneasy toward the being that had made his life a living hell for 4 years. Yuugi, the holder of the Sennen Puzzle, was estatic for his other half, the once Pharaohof Egypt, and his darker side.

Malik would have been happy if his other half, Marik, was gone, but as he was a manifestation of his negative emotions, the only thing they could have done was seal him away in the deepest part of the Shadow Realm.

During the time of Battle City, the only people who could have kept his evil alter-ego placid, were his two brothers. Unfortuently, said people had been knocked uncontious during Rishid's duel with Jounouchi Katsuya. With the two anchors out of comission, Marik was able to take control, and almost sealed Malik into the Shadow Realm for good.

Thankfully, his plot wasn't successful, and Malik was able to escape with the help of Ishizu and the Pharoah and his friends. While he managed to escape his evil self, he was left with a lot of mental scarring, and some horrid nightmares, that caused him to wake up screaming more often than not. Ishizu shuddered when she thought of the fearful, painfilled screams that pierced her dreams most nights.

When their slightly younger brother stayed with the family, he was always the first one there to comfort him, and listen when he talked about what he was forced to see. Ishizu let out a sigh, looking around her. The storage at the Museum was severly lacking, so she chose to stay behind for several nights trying to make more room. She usually had Rishid to help, but he had prior engagements elsewhere, so she was stuck on her own.

"What are you doing here so late sister?" Ishizu turned around in suprise.

"How did you get in?" As soon as she asked the question, she mentally whacked herself on the head.

"Do you really want to know, sister dear?" The young black haired teen asked in amusement.

"Don't play games, Harish." Ishizu said, with uncharacteristic annoyance, The other blinked at her in suprise, before a look of protective anger crossed his face,

"What did that family of tourists say to you the other day to get you in this mood?" Ishizu felt uneasy about the look in his eyes. It was similar to the look that Rishid had on his face when he had realised that Marik had taken over Malik's body during Battle City. Dismissing the uneasy feelings, Ishizu scoffed, then sighed

"Everything is fine, brother. I'm just annoyed at the boxes around here. I've spent the last few weeks trying to organise everything, but it's taking forever." She declared in annoyance. Harish chuckled in amusement

"You know, sister dear, you could always ask Malik or I for help." Ishizu gave him a dark look

"And let Malik near priceless artifacts? No way, not in this life, or in the next one. You, on the other hand, are less likely to break anything. So, I suppose you can help." Ishizu gave a sigh, and Harish grinned.

"Oh goody." He says in a giddy manner, before skipping away to move boxes. Ishizu stared, wide-eyed, at the spot he had stood, before she rolled her eyes in amusement. It was times like this one that she was glad they were a family again. When Malik had left, Ishizu was on her own, as her other brothers, ever loyal to him, left with him.

Sure, Harish occationally contacted her, but it wasn't the same as having them all together. Ishizu felt a soft smile form on her face, as she thought back to the good times of their childhoods. Before Harish had appeared outside of the underground labryinth they lived in, Ishizu had always felt like the odd one.

Sure, she had Rishid to talk to, and Malik had began to become more mobile, but Rishid had been devoted to protecting the small child, and spent more time making Malik didn't hurt himself too much. Then, their mother appeared, a child in her arms. The injuries on the small 3 year old horrified their mother, and even startled their father, who wasn't known for his compassion.

As the months passed by, Ishizu, as a 7 year old, became rather attatched to the small boy, and had taken to protecting him like Rishid did for Malik. As they grew, Harish started to become attached to Malik, especially after the incident when their father engraved Ancient Egyptian hyroglyphs onto Malik's back, after both Rishid and Harish tried to prevent it from happening.

The aftermath of Malik's dark side emerging, and their father's death, still brought shivvers down her spine. For months afterwards, Malik woke up screaming in pain and agony almost every night, and Harish was always there to comfort him, and a shoulder to cry on when the memories became too much for them. During the years after that, the two had became closer, and even when Malik ranted and screamed at him, the black haired boy remained calm, and stayed loyal to him through dark times.

Reguardless of this, when Malik left in search of the Egyptian God Cards, Harish kept in constant contact with his sister, though he never revealed anything to do with what was happening. After Battle City, when they were re-united, the small family began to truly catch up, and caused as much mayhem as they could.

While Ishizu was thinking back to those carefree times, she failed to notice the figure creeping up behind her. It was only when she felt a shift in the air, that she noticed. With speed that came from her Tomb Keeper training, she instincively ducked, as a beam of red light sped over her head. She placed her hands on the ground, and span around, pushing herself up to look at her assailant. She gasped, as she recognised the older red-haired adult from before. Her shock faded quickly, as anger kicked in.

"What are you doing here? This is tresspassing, and breaking and entering. I must insist that you leave now, before I call security." The young man didn't say anything, but raised, what looked like, a long stick, and pointed it at her. Ishizu stiffened when she felt a magical presence in the wood, aimed at her.

"I hate to attack unprovoked, but it's for the greater good." The young adult seemed genuine, but it didn't stop him from shooting another red beam at her. She dodged again, pulling out the long dagger that Malik had gotten her for the Yule season. The man looked shocked for a second, before he tightened the grip on the strange stick he held in his hand.

"What's for the greater good?" She demanded, absently flipping the knife handle in her hand.

"You have our savior in your hands. We need him back, or our hope is lost." Ishizu only had a few seconds to be shocked, before the same red beam shot right at her. Next thing she knew, she was falling into darkness, the only sound she heard before she was engulfed in darkness, was the sound of her brother fighting.

* * *

The next thing Ishizu knew, was the feeling of being shaken frantically, and muffled voices all around her. She blearily opened her eyes, and met with the frantic eyes of her younger brother, Malik. Behind him, was Bakura, who was pacing in front of her, looking furious. For a second, Ishizu wondered what reason he had for being angry, before the memory of what had happened before she was knocked out rushed into her mind.

The man appearing, attacking her. Harish fighting people she couldn't see, and then darkness. She looked around frantically, knowing that her other brother was gone, but did it as wishful thinking. Malik helped her up, casting concerned looks at Bakura every few seconds.

"What happened?" Malik asked softly, tensing when Bakura stopped his pacing, and stared at them with no expression on his face. Ishizu warily eyed him, but turned to Malik to speak.

"We were moving boxes around, Harish insisted on helping. A few minutes after he left, I was confronted by a red-haired man claiming that he belonged in England, and that he was their savior. The next thing I knew, I was waking up, with Harish no where to be seen." Malik didn't say anything, but his hands clenched into fists, a furious look in his eyes. But, that was nothing compared to the look that the once spirit of the Sennen Ring had on his face.

"Was this person from that family of tourists we saw the other day?" The calm in Bakura's voice eas betrayed by the fury in his eyes. Ishizu took a calming breath to calm the nerves that were building up.

"I believe so. Possibly the one with long hair and the earing." Bakura's only reaction, was a malicious smile, and cold, dark fury in his eyes. He turned around, and stalked toward the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" Ishizu called out, freezing when Bakura turned his head to look at her.

"I'm going to hunt them down, and make them tell me where they took him. No one takes what's mine without consequences." With that, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving the pair wondering if they should pity the fools or not.

* * *

A/N: There we go, hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to start by thanking those who have waited so patiently for this chapter. This chapter was annoyingly hard to write, as I kept on getting the dreaded writer's block. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Harish Ishtar, adopted brother of Ishizu and Malik Ishtar, had no clue where he was. He had been helping his sister move boxes at the museum, when a bunch of strange dressed men, and the older red-haired young man from a few days ago, appeared out of no where. He immediately fell into a protective stance, his long dagger in his hand almost instantly.

After years of being around Malik and the Rare Hunters, he learnt how to fight multiple enemies, and to not underestimate his opponent, or opponents. When they shot strange beams of light at him, Harish had been ready to dodge, and retaliate with his knife. He managed to get more than half of them disarmed, as they didn't seem very competent in hand to hand combat, and seriously wounded more than half of those he disarmed.

While he was deep in battle mode, he was able to subconsciously tell the moment that Ishizu was no longer conscious, which sent his annoyance of being attacked, to rage at the audacity of these people attacking his beloved sister.

So, tightened the grip on his knife, he began ruthlessly attacking his opponents with vicious vigor, managing to even kill a few, before he was hit with a bright red light head on, by a strangely scarred man, with one of his eyes working, and the a fake one swirling in the other eye socket. Harish had a few seconds to think that the man reminded him vaguely of Pegasus, before darkness overtook him.

That led to him waking up in a strange house, that wasn't like any house in Egypt, or even Japan. He recalled Ryou telling him about houses like this one in England, but found the idea of being transported from Egypt to England during his brief moments of unconsciousness almost laughable, so he dismissed that idea almost as soon as he thought it.

That, of cause, led him to further ponder where he was. It was possible that he was in America, but the European feel to the house made him pause mid-thought. It couldn't be anywhere like Australia, as that was even further away than England, and the house would seem out of sorts elsewhere in the world.

He was interrupted in his musing when the door, a few feet away from where he was laying on the bed, opened up, and a bushy haired girl's head popped around the door. Harish stared at her with a blank look on his face, and merely raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he was awake.

"Oh, you're awake. I apologise for not knocking, we've been waiting for you to awake for hours, ever since the Aurors brought you in. They never tell us younger ones what's going on, so we usually end up snooping for more info. I can't help it sometimes, I just ha.." The girl paused in her rambling, when she noticed the blank, bored stare she was being given. She blushed in embarrassment, before composing herself, trying to look as though her blunder hadn't happened, even though the blush was still there.

"Anyway, my name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?" She asked, as she made her way into the room, leaving the door slightly open. The only response she received, was another blank look, and a incredulously raised eyebrow.

She began to look more nervous than she already was, at his lack of a response, and she started to wonder if coming in had been such a good idea. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Harish let out a sigh, breaking the silence that was becoming steadily uncomfortable.

"Alright then, Miss Granger, my name is Harish Ishtar. Now, where in Ammut am I?" He began pleasantly enough, but at the last sentence, his voice dropped dangerously, and a dark glint entered his eyes. The girl, Hermione, looked taken-aback at his words, but responded with an air of confidence

"Simple. You're in a safe house near London. I can't tell you any more, for safety purposes." Harish had to stifle an annoyed growl from rumbling from his throat at her pompous attitude.

"London eh? Then that would mean this is Britain. Such a long distance from Egypt. Wonder how I got here?" He mused out loud to himself, ignoring the wide-eyed, disbelieving look he was receiving from the girl.

"You mean, you're from Egypt?" Harish gave her an exasperated look, before melodramatically nodding his head in affirmation.

"Why yes, I do believe I just said that." He said sarcastically, feeling pleased as she blushed again in embarrassment, and then attempted to look superior.

"I knew that, I was merely re-stating the fact." She snapped, as she tried to cover up her steadily cooling blushing cheeks. Harish snorted, leaning back on the soft bed, while giving her a smug look. The girl felt her face heat up, in anger this time, and moved to.. express her anger, when a voice called out from somewhere nearby.

"Hermione, are you alright up there dear?" She froze, a look of uncertainty on her face. After warring with herself for a few seconds, she turned, and called out.

"Everything is fine up here, Mrs Weasley." With that, she cast one last glare at Harish, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Harish chuckled to himself, and lay down on the bed.

The smile vanished from his face, though, as he thought about his family, and fiance, and about how they must be worried sick, especially after Ishizu was knocked unconscious with those people's weird version of magic. He also thought about how Malik was reacting. After all, there was really only 2 people that were able to hold his darker half back, and since Rishid has been busy for a while, Harish was the only other person that was able to hold back Marik, from taking over Malik's body again.

He didn't want to think about what would happen, should he be released from the Shadow Realm again. Harish closed his eyes, a forlorn look on his face. They would be able to handle it, until Rishid was available again. Or when Harish managed to get away from this place, to return to Egypt, or even to Japan.

He stretched out his senses, eyes still closed, trying to get a better feel of where ever he was. His sense of smell picked up the scents of excitement, wolf, dog and the smell of freshly cooked food.

He could feel the raw magic that was embedded into every inch of the house, and the magic that came out like tendrils from the people that have taken residence inside the house. He stretched his hearing, and caught a few snippets from a conversation taking place nearby.

".. can't believe that we've managed to finally found him. Is he awake yet?" A middle-aged woman's voice said, with excitement and apprehension.

"Yes, he's awake. I was about to come down and tell you, when you called me down. He was already awake when I got there, though." Though Harish clearly wasn't able to see her face, he knew, from the tones in her voice, that the strange girl from earlier had a fake smile on her face.

"That's good, he'll be able to properly meet everyone. I'm sure that once he realizes just how important he is to us, he'll understand why we had do what we did." The woman's voice was so wistful, that Harish had to viciously bite back a snarl, as he knew, on a subconscious level, that they were talking about him. Harish hated it when people manipulated him, especially since his childhood wasn't all that pleasant. After all, his 'father' had manipulated both himself, and Malik, since he was able to see the great potential in the two boys.

"I'm sure he'll be understanding, when it's explained why we had to take him out of the place. Such a bad influence on a child as young as he. Those people must have done so much damage to him, to make him attack the poor Aurors like that. They were only trying to help him, get him away from that place, and those people." The almost naive certainly in her voice made the snarl burst out his throat. By the tone of her voice, this woman truly believed what she was saying, which caused Harish to wonder who had put the idea in her head, and if the same person was the one who orchestrated the 'rescue' mission. Harish felt an overwhelming hatred toward that person, to which his magic rose up in response.

He felt the two people nearby pause, and viciously pulled his magic back, but the damage had been done. He heard two pairs of feet make their way to his location, so he feigned sleep, which wasn't all that hard to do, as he'd had practise as a child to get away from his 'father.

The door to the room opened, loudly hitting the wall behind it, and two people came barging in. Harish opened his eyes, acting as though he just woke up, sat up, and gave them a bleary glare, one that he had perfected from use against his sister when she woke him up too early (or what he decided was too early).

"What?" He demanded sleepily, his eyes at half-mast. The girl, Hermione, looked at him suspiciously, not believing his act.

"Weren't you awake before?" She asked with a glare at him. Harish merely stared at her blankly, before replying

"I attempted to get more rest, but then you had to be impolite and come barging in, unannounced, and interrupted my resting. Honestly, you English people have no manners." The words were spoken calmly, which left it at odds with what was being spoken. The girl's face turned red in outraged anger, while the woman gave an apologetic smile.

"In that case, I apologize for the intrusion, we didn't mean to wake you. When you're ready you can come down and meet everyone else." The woman then gave him a welcoming smile, setting him more on edge, and walked out, herding the girl in front of her. Harish sneered at the door, as they closed it behind them. He let out a soft snarl, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Ignorant fools, they have no idea what they are messing with. No matter, I will play this game they have started, and when the time comes, they will all pay for their ignorance. Oh how they will pay." He muttered, an insane gleam entering his eyes. With a smirk, he lay back down on the bed, carefully plotting. He would wait for their next move, and when they did, he will be ready for them.

* * *

In the days since Harish was taken from them, the Ishtar family was trying frantically to find out where he has been taken to. They hadn't heard from Bakura yet, who was off busy hunting down his contacts who might know something about the abduction, and of the family of red-heads that they strongly suspected were behind it.

They also contacted the Pharaoh and his hikari to see if they noticed anything unusual, and to be on the look out in case the kidnappers were in Japan. Although the chances of them being anywhere near Japan was slim to none (as they had spoke with a British accent), they wanted to make sure, in case they were moving around a lot in order to escape detection. Ryou was also on the lookout in America, where he was currently studying archaeology, since he decided would be a good career choice for himself. So far, they had no luck what so ever.

Though, they did discover the identity of the man that attacked Ishizu, but no last name, which would have been more helpful, as knowing their last name would have been a large advantage to discovering their location, which would then lead them to Harish's location. As it is, they're relying more on Bakura's connections to find their missing brother, as they pray to the Egyptian Gods that he finds him, and that no harm has been done to him. Because if there was any damage done to him, there wouldn't be anything they could do to stop Bakura from slaughtering them. Or worse, sending their immortal souls to the darkest parts of the Shadow Realm.

* * *

For the past hour, Harish had been laying on the semi-soft bed, in the strange house he woke up in, thinking up strategies to get back to his family. So far, he has thought up several different ideas, which would be decided after his abductor's make their next move. The outcome of these events, and the ones proceeding them would determine how much damage they would undergo in the end result.

He grinned evilly, and stood up, stretching out to loosen the muscles, from lying down for so long. He blanked out his expressions and the emotions on his face, showing, what he called, his Poker Face. After making his way to the door, Harish turned the door handle and turned the bronze door knob. He made his way out of the doorway, and into a long, dark, hallway. Harish couldn't help but be reminded of his home in Egypt, though the halls of the underground building were made of stone, and not of a combination of wood and steel, as these walls were. Still, he felt a longing for the heat of Egypt, and the sight of the pyramids that had always fascinated him, not only in childhood, but also in his early teens. He followed his senses, until he came to a long staircase.

He noted that he was approximately at the half way point on the unusually long staircase, reminding him of those strange, surreal, stories that Ishizu used to read to him as a child. Thinking of his sister made his chest feel heavy. but he viciously suppressed those feelings, not wanting to be perceived as weak to his kidnappers, who would surely use it to their advantage. As he continued on, he kept that thought firmly in his mind.

So, with the grace of a feline predator, Harish walked down the stairs, looking straight ahead, with the same unreadable look on his face, ignoring the occasional moving, talking portrait, that began whispering to themselves as he passed them. As he got nearer to the bottom, he could hear voices coming from an open doorway, with only a curtain to provide some level of privacy.

He noticed a door, no doubt leading outside, almost parallel to the open doorway, but a quick magical analysis told him that he would not be able to escape that way, as some sort of shield prevented any unauthorized entering, and exiting, of the building from that door, and more than likely from any other doorway leading to the outside.

He stepped off the last step, and saw a large draping curtain, covering what looked like a painting, possibly a portrait, as he has seen very little in the way of landscapes on the way down the staircase. While he was curious about what lay hidden underneath, he knew that, at this point, curiosity was something he couldn't afford to explore.

At least, not until he found out more about his kidnappers, and what they wanted with him.

After noting all the doors he could see, 3 in total, he made his way to the open doorway, brushed back the curtain, and entered what looked like a small dining area. The small group of people that sat at a large table all turned to him, with looks of confusion, and slight annoyance on their faces.

In front of them, lay plates with food on them. Some were almost empty, some were about half way finished, and some were somewhere in between Then, the strange woman who had came barging into the room he was staying in, stood up, a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, good, you're awake. We were wondering whether or not you were coming down. Do sit down, I'll get you something to eat." With that, the woman walked away, a smile on her face, leaving Harish staring after her with a raised eyebrow, and a look of slight disbelief on his face.

He then turned his attention to the group of people that sat at the table, who were all staring at him with a mixture of emotions. Mainly disbelief, relief, happiness, and even a few calculating looks. The majority of the people there had red hair (about 4 in total), so it was likely they were from the same family.

The other people, however, sat like they had some form of military training, or something very similar, as they seemed to be making themselves aware of everything that was going on around them, even though they weren't making it obvious. One of the men was dark skinned and bald, and would have reminded him of Rishid, had he not been looking at him with a look of distrust, and begrudging interest.

Another man, sitting in a chair not too far away from the table, had long greasy hair, that hung just above his shoulders, and was currently sneering at him, with a hint of contempt and annoyance in his coal black eyes. There were two other people like them that sat at the table, one woman with hair that seemed to change colors every few seconds, and the strangely disfigured man that had been at his kidnapping.

There were two men without red hair sitting at a nearby bench, both had a plate of food in front of them and a fork in one hand. One had a sunken face, short black hair, and a look of helpless joy on his face as he looked at him, and the other had greying tawny hair, a deep weariness in his eyes, mixed with happiness.

Harish looked over the red-haired family, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. The eldest of the boys smiled inviting at him, gesturing for him to sit down. Suppressing a sigh, Harish sat down next to two boys, who looked like they could be twins, and attempted to ignore the puzzled, yet happy, looks they were giving him.

His attempts were put on hold, however, when the woman came back in the room, carrying a plate that held food similar to what the other people were eating. Harish felt wary about eating that much food, after being so used to Egyptian and Japanese food, he didn't think he'd be able to eat half of what was on that plate. As the plate was placed in front of him.

Harish came to the realization that he was mistaken in that assumption. After getting a better look at the food, he now knew that he wouldn't be able to eat even a third of the contents on that plate.

After being so used to eating smaller quantities of food, the teenager doubted he'd be able to stomach all that food, without vomiting it all back up. So, he hesitantly began eating, small bites, in case the foreign taste didn't agree with him. He found, to his surprise, that the food was actually quite tasty, and began eating larger portions, but remained cautious in case anyone tried anything. He ignored the fond smiles the now sitting woman was giving him, resisting the urge to throw a dagger at her, to make her stop.

Just the thought that a woman he didn't know, or like, was looking at him as though he were her own son, made him want to hit something.. or someone, as the case may be. He still missed his surrogate mother, the woman who raised him, even though she died 6 years ago, when he was 9 years old.

The thought that this woman, who he had never seen before, and had a part in his kidnapping, assumed she had the right to act motherly toward him, someone she had never met, made him more mad, than the time he saw the way his 'father' treated Rishid. The only person who had the right to 'mother' him, was Ishizu, and even then he only just tolerated it. He had a few more moments to himself, before the two boys next to him tried to start up a conversation with him.

It took them several minutes before they realised that he wasn't going to respond to their questions, and they sat back with disgruntled looks on their faces. Harish hid a smirk with his hand, a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. The gleam left his eyes, and the smile left, when he noticed the facially deformed man watching him closely. He gave the man a dark look, which earned him a startled look, and blanked his emotions before anyone else could notice. The rest of the meal passed by relatively peaceful, well, as peaceful as it could get with these strange, overly happy, people.

Harish was steeling himself for the questions they were bound to ask him, if the curious looks they had been giving him was anything to go by. He wasn't disappointed, for as soon as the twins left the room, the adults were asking him several questions at once, making it very hard to understand what they were saying, or hearing himself think. He felt his annoyance rise, and placed a hand on his temple to calm himself before he did anything he might regret later.

Unfortunately, the attempt didn't work, and he found himself developing a head ache from all the noise around him. He raised a hand to silence them, enforcing it with a bit of power. The talking almost immediately stopped, and they all stared at him expectantly. Harish gave a small sigh of relief, as the headache began to ease.

"Now, let's do that again. This time, only one person speak at a time." They looked at each other, before shrugging, and began asking him questions, one at a time, and only asking another when he answered the previous one, even when the answer was only a few words long.

The questions continued coming, and it seemed that only Harish saw a strange old man, with very long white hair and beard, with piercing blue eyes that were covered by half-moon glasses, enter the room, only to lean against a wall, seemingly content to watch him answer the many questions being asked. It took the group of adults a while to notice the old man's entrance into the room, the greying tawny haired man (who, along with the sunken faced black haired man, chose not to bombard him with questions) noticing him first, but chose not to comment on it.

"Headmaster, we didn't notice you'd come in." The red-haired woman said, a sheepish smile on her face. Harish barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the woman, having heard better excuses from Malik when they were children. The old man, obviously the headmaster of a school, smiled at her, his eyes were kind and soothing, but Harish could sense something else in them, something that had nothing to do with kindness. Before he was able to determine what it was, the man turned to him, a new emotion in his eyes. Victory, covered up by concern.

"I see you are doing well, Harry, despite the dreadful situation you have been in." Harish's eyes hardened, cold anger swirling in his emerald green eyes for a split second, before his eyes became emotionless again.

"Your.. concern for my well being is touching" Harish drawled sarcastically, saying 'concern' with distaste in his voice

"However, I assure you that my childhood was not how you believe it to be. Despite certain events, I am content with the childhood I had, and wouldn't have it any other way." He sent the old man an unimpressed look, with a raised eyebrow added in for emphasis.  
The man blinked at him in surprise, a calculating look entering his eyes for a split second, before it was covered by the look of a benevolent grandfather. 'Hmm, there's more to this man than meets the eye. I'll have to watch myself around him, now, and in the future.' Harish thought to himself, while eying the man suspiciously.

"I apologize, it was foolish of me to make such assumptions, when I don't know all the facts." The old guy said, sounding repentant, but Harish could tell the man was anything but repented, even without looking in his eyes.

"Is that so? Well, I believe I'm entitled to knowing the name of the man who had decided to orchestrate my life." Harish kept his voice pleasant enough, but his slightly hostile stance made the request seem more like a demand. The old man's eyes went hard, as he noticed the hostility in Harish's emerald green eyes, and had also noticed the swirling power behind it. The other adults, excluding the two black haired men, and the graying, tawny haired man, hurriedly left the room to escape from the unpleasant feel to the room.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, my name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harish gave him a dark look, not liking the way he said the foreign, yet strangely familiar, name.

"My name is Harish Ishtar, I don't know who this 'Mr. Potter' is, but I am certainly not he. Perhaps you should direct your search elsewhere." Harish said, with a harsh tone, displaying his displeasure at the old man's words.

"I see that those who raised you, have changed your real name. You see, you were born as Harry Potter, the name your real parents gave you, before they were, unfortunately, killed when you were a baby, just a few short months after your 1st birthday. For you're own safety, you were placed in the care of your mother's sister, and her husband, but it appears that you were kidnapped a short while after you were placed there." Dumbledore's voice conveyed concern and worry, but something about it made Harish even more wary of him.

Then, the conversation he had had with his mother, before her untimely death, came into his mind. She told him that she had found him outside of the entrance to the tunnels, much like how she found Rishid. He had had several cuts on his small body, and had shown signs of malnourishment and neglect. He had been 4 when she found him, and in such bad condition, that they were unsure of whether or not he would survive.

They could tell that many of the wounds were relatively old, a few of them were more recent, that couldn't have came from being out in the Egyptian desert, even if the occasional bandits, who had too much pride in themselves to commit such an act of cruelty to an innocent child, had been around. It had became rather obvious that the wounds he received had been inflicted in his previous location, some were dated back almost 3 years previous.

So, if this man is telling the truth, then these so-called relatives of his were behind the injuries.

"In their care, you say?" He asked, in a soft voice devoid of any real emotion. Dumbledore blinked in surprise, confused about the tone of his voice.

"Yes, it was the best choice, given the circumstances." He replied, looking bewildered at the cold look in the teens eyes.

"I see. So you decided that the home of abusers is better than anywhere else?" His voice was so soft it was almost a whisper, sending shivers down Dumbledore's spine, and warning bells to go off in his head.

His attention was so focused on the teen in front of him, that he failed to see the shadows around him come to life. The others jumped back when they noticed the shadows surround the pair, and placed a hand on their wands, just in case it showed malicious intent. Out of the corner of his eye, Harish saw the action and, after realizing the cause of their caution, reigned in his power over the Shadows, locking it tight inside himself.

Harish turned his full attention to the man in front of him, ignoring the other people in the room. The old man had failed to notice the Shadows move and. if he read this man right, even if the others mentioned it to him, he would not fully believe them. This man looked, to the young Shadow User, as someone who wouldn't believe something unless he saw it with his very own eyes. With this in mind, Harish changed his tactics.

"Of cause, I don't know the exact details of what occurred in that house, as I was only 3 years old at the time, so perhaps there was no abuse at all." Harish said, faking uncertainty. The old man hid a manipulative smile, and gave a warm one instead. Harish smirked smugly in his mind, satisfied that his plan was working.

"If that is all, I would like to go back to bed, this day has been tiring, and I need my sleep." When he received a nod of affirmation, Harish brushed past him and the trio that had remained silent observers, catching the eyes of the greasy-haired man, noting the flash of hatred and annoyance in the dark eyes, before walking back up the stairs.

The time it took him to make it back to the rooms he was staying in, seemed to be a lot shorter than when he came down. It took him a while to figure out that the stairs must have a type of magic placed on them that allowed the stairs to change the distance from one point to another, which would seem logical as the time it would take the occupants of the house to make it down those stairs would be unnecessarily long, and tiring, especially since they seemed to be gifted with some form of magic. With that thought running through his head, Harish lay down on the bed, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: Now, I know that Malik/Ishizu's mother died giving birth to Malik, but I've changed it for the sake of the story.

I'd also like to thank all those who have reviewed, faved and put this fic on story (I'd put the names down, but it'd take me forever to do it)


End file.
